roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Episode Listing
Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 Halo 3 } |- |CROW'S NEST - Halo 3: LASO Part 2.1 | rowspan=2; style="text-align:center;"|Gavin, Michael, Ryan, Jeremy |Bubble shieldin' Brutes block the path of Team LASO as they trudge through the hordes of the Crow's Nest. | rowspan=2; style="text-align:center;"|N/A |December 20, 2018 | |- |BRUTES IN THE BATHROOM - Halo 3: LASO Part 2.2 |It's home stretch for the LASO boys! Just a few more hundred enemies between them and that sweet sweet victory! |December 21, 2018 | |- |Tsavo Highway - Halo 3: LASO |Jeremy, Ryan, Gavin, Michael |Covenant masses stand in the way of the LASO Crew! Will their strength hold them back, or will AH just drive around them? It's time to take the warthogs for a spin down Tsavo Highway! |N/A |December 26, 2018 | |- |TSAVO HIGHWAY - Halo 3: LASO Part 3.1 | rowspan=2; style="text-align:center;"|Gavin, Michael, Ryan, Jeremy |Will barreling past hordes of enemy Covenant be successful for the LASO Crew or will they just explode a lot? Probably the second one. | rowspan=2; style="text-align:center;"|N/A |December 27, 2018 | |- |WRAITH CANNON TEAM KILL - Halo 3: LASO Part 3.2 |Armed with choppers and not much else, the LASO Crew is in the home stretch of Tsavo Highway! Who will be their worst enemy? The Wraiths or themselves? |December 28, 2018 | |- |The Storm - Halo 3: LASO Part 4 | rowspan=3; style="text-align:center;"|Gavin, Ryan, Jeremy, Alfredo |The Covenant are whippin' out the big guns to take on the LASO Crew! Scarabs and marines with rocket launchers stand in the way of the boys and their sweet victory. | rowspan=4; style="text-align:center;"|N/A |January 2, 2019 | |- |THE STORM - Halo 3: LASO Part 4.1 |The Covenant are whippin' out the big guns to take on the LASO Crew! Scarabs and marines with rocket launchers stand in the way of the boys and their sweet victory. |January 3, 2019 | |- |SUPER SCARAB SHOWDOWN - Halo 3: LASO Part 4.2 |A new challenger joins the fight against the LASO Crew: The Scarab! Can the crew take it down or will they continue to endlessly try the same thing over and over in hopes that it will work? |January 4, 2019 | |- |WE HUNT THE HUNTERS - Halo 3: LASO Part 4.3 |Gavin, Ryan, Jeremy, Alfredo |With constantly being the prey of everything in Halo 3, the LASO Crew has turned the tables on their enemies. The Hunters have become the hunted! |January 5, 2019 | |- |Floodgate - Halo 3: LASO Part 5 |Jeremy, Gavin, Ryan, Michael |The Floodgate's have opened and hordes of Flood-infested enemies try to hunt down the LASO Team. Good thing the crew brought some swords to a gun fight. |N/A |January 10, 2019 | |- |The Ark - Halo 3: LASO Part 6 |Jeremy, Gavin, Ryan, Michael |The LASO Crew survived the Flood and made it to The Ark! Let's see how many respawns it takes before they decide to stop trying to skip parts and just play the game! |N/A |January 16, 2019 | |- |THE ARK - Halo 3: LASO Part 6.1 | rowspan=3; style="text-align:center;"|Jeremy, Gavin, Ryan, Michael |The LASO Crew survived the Flood and made it to The Ark! Let's see how many respawns it takes before they decide to stop trying to skip parts and just play the game! | rowspan=3; style="text-align:center;"|N/A |January 17, 2019 | |- |MASTER CHIEF CHOP SQUAD - Halo 3: LASO Part 6.2 |Cruisin' through The Ark on busted Covenant vehicles, the LASO Crew heads out to get some brand new tanks. |January 18, 2019 | |- |WE FIGHT THE SCARAB - Halo 3: LASO Part 6.3 |It's the home stretch of The Ark and the LASO Crew has to get through the Covenant's final defenses! Will the Scarab be their downfall or will they just keep spawning in terrible places? |January 19, 2019 | |- |The Covenant - Halo 3: LASO Part 7 |Gavin, Jeremy, Michael, Alfredo |It's time for the LASO Crew to play that one level in Halo where you beat some enemies, go up a tower, push a button, and then do the same thing like three times! Maybe they'll die, maybe they won't, who knows? |N/A |January 23, 2019 | |- |THE COVENANT - Halo 3: LASO Part 7.1 | rowspan=4; style="text-align:center;"|Gavin, Jeremy, Michael, Alfredo |It's time for the LASO Crew to play that one level in Halo where you beat some enemies, go up a tower, push a button, and then do the same thing like three times! Maybe they'll die, maybe they won't, who knows? | rowspan=4; style="text-align:center;"|N/A |January 24, 2019 | |- |WE SKIP THE LEVEL - Halo 3: LASO Part 7.2 |In an effort to wipe out the enemy, the LASO Crew decides to turn invisible and run past all of them in hopes of saving the world! |January 25, 2019 | |- |TWO SCARAB TAKE DOWN - Halo 3: LASO Part 7.3 |After pushing two of the Covenant's tower buttons, the Covenant sends two Scarabs to spin around and shoot aimlessly at things around the LASO Crew! Will the LASO Crew run into the shots or will they blow up some other way? |January 26, 2019 | |- |FRIENDLY FLOOD FUN TIME - Halo 3: LASO Part 7.4 |In the home stretch of the Covenant, the Flood help us push the world saving button! Or at least that's what they told us.... |January 27, 2019 | |- |Cortana - Halo 3: LASO Part 8 |Gavin, Ryan, Jeremy, Michael |It's time for Team LASO to save their computer girlfriend from a weird alien space monster! They totally don't team kill in close quarter sword combat. |N/A |February 6, 2019 | |- |CORTANA - Halo 3: LASO Part 8.1 | rowspan=2; style="text-align:center;"|Gavin, Ryan, Jeremy, Michael |It's time for Team LASO to save Cortana from the clutches of Gravemind. They don't team kill each other with energy swords. Not even once. | rowspan=2; style="text-align:center;"|N/A |February 7, 2019 | |- |TEAM KILL SWORD SLIT - Halo 3: LASO Part 8.2 |Just one more run and Team LASO makes it through the hordes of Flood! Let's turn invisible and run past things since that's worked before! |February 9, 2019 | |- |Halo 3: LASO Finale |Gavin, Ryan, Jeremy, Michael |Facing down the Flood, the Gravemind sends his last forces to fight off Team LASO as they make their way to the final control room! Just a couple more betrayals and a lot more respawns until they get to a checkpoint that's about 2 seconds ahead! |N/A |February 13, 2019 | |- |HALO - Halo 3: LASO Part 9.1 | rowspan=3; style="text-align:center;"|Gavin, Ryan, Jeremy, Michael |Facing down the Flood, the Gravemind sends his last forces to fight off Team LASO as they make their way to the final control room! Just a couple more betrayals and a lot more respawns until they get to a checkpoint that's about 2 seconds ahead! | rowspan=3; style="text-align:center;"|N/A |February 14, 2019 | |- |WE BETRAY OURSELVES - Halo 3: LASO Part 9.2 |Slowly but surely making their way to the control room, Team LASO takes on more hordes of Flood! Oh, look, a deployable turret! These won't slow us down at all! |February 15, 2019 | |- |FINISH THE FIGHT - Halo 3: LASO (Ending) |It's the last stretch of Halo and all the LASO boys need to do is drive some Warthogs to the end of the level. They totally do it in one go and totally don't fall off in the same place over and over again! |February 16, 2019 | |- |GET IN THE WARTHOG - Halo 3 |Gavin, Jack, Geoff, Ryan, Fiona, Trevor |Up next in Fiona week, we're taking her on a Warthog ride in an Achievement Hunter classic. Halo 3 from Halo: The Master Chief Collection! |'Game 1' Tie Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Trevor Game 4 Ryan Game 5 Gavin |April 24, 2019 | |- |We Still Got It! - All Gus August: Halo 3 |Geoff, Jack, Michael, Ryan, Jeremy, Gus |We play classic Slayer and Capture the Flag with Gus in Halo 3 multiplayer gameplay. |'Game 1' Jeremy, Ryan, Gus Game 2 Ryan Game 3 Ryan Game 4 Jeremy |August 25, 2019 | |} Halo 4 Halo: Master Chief Collection Halo Spartan Assault Halo 5 Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play Category:Episodes Category:Series